The Theory Movie 2: The Rise of the Unthinkable/Transcript
Transcript Bad News Dae-Jung comes into Reicheru's office Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: We are attacked by two ghosts and an evil sorceress) Reicheru: "The same guy we defeated?" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Yes, and Tómas MacSherry......) Reicheru: "S***********T!" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: I heard the GBS hate him aswell) is seen peeking from the door, but Ri Dae-Jung notices her Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Yes, Mairead, dips*** is back) Working Together GBS staff and TT10 Inner circle are sitting at a meeting table Satoko: "" (Translation: Look, Kazuki, I hate you just as much as I hate your f***ing team, so, don't f*** with me or Toshio) Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Fine, we'll work with you people, if you f*** up, I will kill everyone apart of your group) holds on to her Mametchi doll, she shakes nervously, Patrick is beside her Patrick: "Relax, don't worry, I am with you." calms down, Ri Dae-Jung comes up to her and embraces her Marie: "Even though Ri Dae-Jung is the Tetsuo to my Kaori, he has his sympathetic points." Scotty talks to Mairead approaches Mairead Scotty: "Mind if I talk to ya'?" Mairead: "Yes." Scotty: "Look, Like you, I was bullied, not for my ethnicity, but the language I spoke, wrote and read." Mairead: "What was it?" Scotty: "Scottish Gaelic, my parents came from the Highlands, I was born in Glasgow, My school classmates dubbed me 'a talkative loon babbling nonsense', they dubbed my father this aswell, they told me I wasn't Scottish, told me to go back to my own country despite both parents being Scottish, and I could only write Scottish Gaelic, even though I spoke fluent English." Mairead: "Do you hate the language?" Scotty: "No, not really, I was pretty proud of it, but my father developed a deep hatred for English-only speaking Scots overtime, that would last his entire life, We lived in an English-speaking majority area, He was also pretty Anglophobic, he believed the English ruined everything, he was fighting in WWI, and some British soldiers thought he was stupid, When he met Arthur, he didn't like him st first and asked why I wanted to befriend the English, I casually told him he was only a baby during WWI, and he is deeply fascinated with Gaelic languages." Mairead: "Do any of the others suffered this?" Scotty: "Sha-min, me, Arthur, Jane and Yong-ku, we once met a Neo-Nazi man who was Koryophobic, which is a hatred of Koreans, he treated both Yong and Sha like trash and made them less worthy, He called them "g**ks", he would call Yong "kimchi", which is a Korean dish, He harassed Ki Sha-min and had a language barrier with Yong, who doesn't speak English and he doesn't understand Korean, Yong wasn't wearing a ear translator at the time so Ki Sha-min had to translate everything into Korean, which is weird because Sha, who is North Korean, is fluent but Yong, who is South Korean, isn't." Mairead: "How does Sha-min get along with the Japanese vigintuplets?" Scotty: "He didn't like them at first, North and South Korea and Japan's relations are, um, rocky, until Ji-Min assured him that they were just like other children." Mairead: "Do you remember the Confederate soldier that follows Maria around?" Scotty: "Yes, I feel pretty bad for him, Joe, the area in the 1861-1865 that his trenches were at were so mistrusting, like you, he was Irish, he came to Ireland to escale the famine, which killed nearly 2 million people, being in the Confederate States Army wasn't better either, since he stayed in the trenches after his death, everything was completely alien when Mikey took him out, he couldn't read English and the TT10 thought he was illiterate until they realised he could only read Irish Gaelic until Satsuki taught him to read, I cannot even imagine the mutiple times he was attacked by black power extremists even though most of his friends are African." Mairead: "That's terrible." Scotty: "He still remains a shy and timid man, Maria is basically his Living Emotional Crutch, one time when that lazy Mario fanboy was with them, BLM activists attacked Joe and Maria, the worst part was when a female activist ripped off his coat, I like to bare in mind to you, this is a terrified, frail-looking 109-pound 27-year old man that looks like he is 17 around 5'6 who suffered starvation throughout his human life being physically and sexually assaulted by two women three times his own body weight, I have the evidence recorded on tape, this was recorded by a fly-sized camera." puts the tape inside a video player is seen in the video, whimpering while Maria is held down Male Activist: "Hey, remember your relative's Confederate uniform that objected to us vandalising a monument?" female activist holds Joseph by his wrists and he struggles and squirms Joseph: "Let me go! LET ME GO!" female activist walks towards Joseph, who is held by another, the activist pinches his face, causing him to faint for a few seconds, she then pulls of Joseph's coat Female Activist #1: "Woo-woo!" Activist #2 rips off Joseph's coat, exposing his bare torso Joseph: "AAAAAAH!" Female Activist #2: "Shut up!" then punches Joseph in the face, causing a nosebleed and to fall to his knees and faceplant on the floor Maria: "Uncle Joseph, what happened?" video ends Scotty: "The TT10 punched self-entitled c***s in, they hate it when they do it to Joseph, who is pretty vulnerable and has a weakened immune system." The one who is not human...... is seen brutally kicking Patrick, he kicks him in the stomach, breaks his nose, while Mairead looks on, seeming to be infuriated Tómas: "Hey! Your Hun-lover boyfriend stopped moving!" drops him to the floor, She approaches Tómas Mairead: "The one who is not human......" made of glass starts to break Mairead: "The one who is not human......" Mairead glares at him Mairead: "ARE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" breaks, cars explode, buildings fall and everything is destroyed aside from the GBS and TT10 Armies in a 10-metre radius, and Tómas is knocked into a building Sha-min looks in shock Ki Sha-min: "I've seen this before! This is a rare form of ESP!" gets up and looks at Mairead, everything around her in a 10-metre radius minus people are ruined and resemble a post apocyalptic world looks up and approaches Tómas with tears coming down her face Mairead: "Tómas, rinne tú mo bliana teen ina thromluí, sracadh tú dom mar chuid, ar a dtugtar dom soith leath-cine, maraíodh mo chairde, bhí mé ar an saol sona, scriosta tú é, ghearradh as aon seans graduating dom riamh, sracadh mo poipíní , bhí cónaí orm taobh istigh ina thromluí agus rinne tú é ceann, tú maraíodh mo chairde, agus gach duine dúil mhór agam....." (Translation: Tómas, you made my teen years a nightmare, you ripped me apart, called me a half-breed b****, killed my friends, I wanted a happy life, you ruined it, cut off any chance of me ever graduating, ripped my poppies, I lived inside a nightmare and you made it one, you killed my friends, and everyone I loved.....) Jane: "It's Irish language!" Mairead: "Fiú bliana tar éis mo Requiem, tú a chuireann isteach orm, rinne mé amanna éagsúla féin a mharú agus a bhí mé ar faire féinmharú....." (Translation: Even years after my requiem, you still haunt me, I tried multiple times to kill myself and I was on suicide watch.....) tears hit to ground Mairead: "Bhí mé Requiem síochánta, agus ní bhfuair sé, mar gheall ar daoine is mian leat, flaunted tú ba chóir poblachtánaithe na hÉireann cosúil le gach duine de bheith ar leith é agus bulaíocht ar dhaoine eile nár aontaíonn." (Translation: I wanted a peaceful requiem, and never got it, because of people like you, you flaunted Irish republicanism like everyone should of been apart of it and bully others who didn't agree) The World She Saw Lenore and Tómas are together, Orville looks angrily at Tómas, Mairead is seen watching them from a far away distance Orville: "What did you do to that girl? ANSWER ME!" comes near the group Jane: "She was verbally and psychologically tortured, sometimes physically, those powers you saw, were symptoms of telekinesis, that girl was trapped inside a horrible nightmare, my parenst once spoke of a place called purgatory, where the dead are trapped, she suffered so much, she often ran away from the TT10 base." Lenore: "You.......psychologically tortured a seventeen year old?" Tómas: "For what? Ireland should have been a 32-county republic with no half breeds, Hun lovers and Huns themselves should of been in concentration camps!" Orville: "You disgust me." looks at the group and they look at her, tears come out of her eyes then back to Tómas Lenore: "My word, you little brat! You know f***ing what? I am taking away your powers, because s***heads like you don't deserve these powers!" bright light appears from her wand and Tómas no longer has his powers Tómas: "Give them back, lady!" Lenore: "Negative! If you didn't act like such a b*****d towards her, then I wouldn't have to remove them!" male GBS soldier pushes Mairead towards Tómas GBS Soldier: "Torture him, he's put you through alot to deny your requiem, do anything you like to him, torture him like how your friends and you died." starts to kick Tómas GBS soldier: "HARDER! HARDER! KICK HIM HARD!" continues kicking Tómas, but even harder Tómas: "NO MORE! I BEG YOU, NO MORE!" ignores, then choke holds him with her telekinetic abilities then gets a megaphone Huizong: "" (Translatiom: Extra! Extra! bullied 17-year old girl beats the s*** out of bully! Come watch, I've got enough popcorn for everyone!) gets out a film camera while everyone cheers Ki Sha-min: "Knock him out! Knock him out!" then punches and beats him up Jane: "Yeah! Kick his a**!" Reicheru: "Grab that b****, h*** yeah!" Samuel: "YES! YES! WHOOP HIS A**! WHOOP IT!" is seen from up in the sky Alessandro: "D***, This is awesome, Even from in the sky I can see a beating like this, Godd***!" to Mairead kicking Tomas repeatedly Everyone: "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" continues chanting "Yes", Huizong then break dances Arthur: "GOTTA BEAT THAT SON OF A B****!" GBS soldiers: "YEAH! YEAH! KICK HIM IN THE B***S! KNOCK HIS TESTICLES OUT! CUT HIS GENITALS OFF!" continues kicking Tomas and proceeds to kick Tomas in the testicles, knocking him out cold. Everyone else cheers in celebration. Mairead: "Am a ghearradh do d*** as!" (Translation: Time to cut your d*** off!) (cuts his genitals off via a knife) Sophie: "Yay! You did it, Mairead!" Catherine: "Excellent job!" Jane: "This is the best day of my life!" is heard 4 hours later everyone had their turn torturing Tómas, A GBS soldier embraces Mairead GBS soldier: "Don't feel bad what happened, He was an animal that needed that." Mairead: "Can ghosts regenerate?" GBS soldier: "Yeah, they can, but, you were awesome!" pulls away and gets out her Tamagotchi Mairead: "I like Tamagotchi." Settling Down is seen playing with her Star Wars Build-a-Bear named Séan, Tamagotchi plushies and a plush toy rabbit and teddy bear, she sits them all on chairs Doom comes in Mairead: "Why did you take away Tómas' powers?" Lenore: "I'm Welsh, I never knew of his anti-British behavior until I heard what was coming out of his mouth, The English might of did really bad things to us Welsh, but, as decades and decades went on, I began to see the English as my brothers and sisters." Mairead: "Oh..." continues to play with her toys Sionnaigh Tine’s Last Man is reading her book until she sees a man in a Confederate uniform, the male has dark hair, pale skin, he has a slender build and has ghoul-like entities surronding him Mairead: “Hello?” Michael: “You‘re the girl that bastard killed, In behalf of Ireland, sorry for having to be the country of birth for that dipshit.” Mairead: “What‘s your name?” Michael: “Michael McNamara, Tómas is no better than the assholes who slaughtered my home.” Mairead: “McNamara...” Michael: “You know that Japanese-American ghost girl? Maria?, I’m her 5x great grandfather.” Mairead: “What...what was your home called.” Michael: “Sionnaigh Tine, was once a village of assassins and criminals, they killed everyone.” Mairead: “Did you ever see your family and friends again?” Michael: “No, They went straight to Hell, I control their spirit energy.”Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts